


Raise & raze

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Grey Regulus Black, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: He should have done more.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Death Eater Characters, Regulus Black & Walburga Black
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Raise & raze

Once the fire had caught they had all fled, black cloaks whirling as the scattered pops of apparition peppered the silent night like the snapping of twigs underfoot in a forest.

All fled, except Regulus.

Regulus slunk into the shadows of a tall oak tree, steadying his hand on its solid unshakable bark as he watched the house burn.

He should have done more. Should have killed them - it would have been more merciful - or raised his wand against his so-called _brothers_ and made them all burn instead.

He stayed and watched while the muggles scurried out of the neighbouring houses in their nightclothes, some screaming, others shouting orders, most huddling together in small groups to ogle at the scene.

He watched as the muggle emergency services arrived. He watched them try and enter the house through the front door - _idiots_ , it had been secured by magical means - and willed them to go round to the back of the house and find the window he had left ajar.

He watched as the muggles trained their water-snakes onto the house and struggled in vain to fight the enchanted fire. He watched as a pyjama-clad man came staggering out from the alleyway at the side of the house, a limp child in his arms. Regulus could see the streaks of tears running down his soot-stained face, glistening in the moonlight. 

He disapparated shortly after, unable to stand the unearthly sound of the man’s grief.

Later that night, when his mother asked him with unmasked glee what it had been like to hear the muggles scream, he told her what she wanted to hear and said he had felt righteous.


End file.
